


Red Alert

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [21]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Marvelous World of Bendy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Red Room (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Being rescued from her prison wasn't enough to heal Allison's mental scars.





	Red Alert

Despite everything that had happened, Susie couldn't help but feel sorry for the trembling woman seated on the couch. True, Allison had replaced her as Alice Angel's voice actress, but it didn't take a professional to see how traumatized she was.

"Believe me, I am sorry about what I did," Allison said quietly. Though her face was no longer deformed, her skin remained chalk-white, a lingering side effect of Joey attempts to turn her into 'the real' Alice Angel. Naturally, she had ditched the little black dress, and now wore a simple white nightgown and a red bathrobe.

"Joey really wreaked havoc on you, didn't he?"

Allison nodded. "He couldn't bribe me a second time, so he found another way of silencing me. And as you know, that went badly for me..."

(BATIM)

 _"Who was that?" Henry asked the moment they were out of earshot. "I know that_ _wasn't you, Alice."_

_"After we turned against Joey, he started looking for...replacements," the angel explained. "He started doing things to former workers. Horrible things. One of them was the woman who replaced Susie--what was her name?"_

_"You_   _mean Allison," Henry realized._

_"That's her." Alice snapped her fingers. "From what I overheard, she wasn't Joey's first choice, but Susie's not here."_

_"Maybe Susie_ _wouldn't be so scary-looking," Boris commented. "Her face looks all wrong. And she's kinda crazy too--she keeps saying she has to be perfect." He frowned. "Sometimes, she speaks in this weird language."_

(BATIM)

"It wasn't just about my appearance, though." Allison's voice snapped Henry out of his flashback. "I remembered things--things I wanted to forget."

"Can't say I'm surprised," Natasha said, appearing in the doorway. "Hello, Sasha."

A brief look of surprise crossed Allison's face. "Natalia."

"You know her?" Scott asked in surprise.

"She's one of the few people to have escaped the Red Room's clutches," Natasha explained. "I knew her as Alexandra Petrova."

"I changed my name after defecting to the West," Allison added. "And I've come to prefer it. My old name has too many bad memories associated with it."

Henry placed a finger to his chin in thought. "If half the things I heard about the Red Room are true, that would explain your behavior back in the studio."

"Yeah, that has PTSD written all over it," agreed Fury. "Lucky for her, I know someone who can help with that."

Susie nodded. "Clearly, she's going to need a _lot_ of therapy, and a _lot_ of support." She walked over and sat down next to Allison, putting an arm around the other woman's shoulder. "And she'll get that in spades."


End file.
